


Anytime

by DoubleShot



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Multi, Polyamory, Sadness, Smut, injuries, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleShot/pseuds/DoubleShot
Summary: They promise to be there for each other, anytime they desired.A Hat Films fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> I actually am excited to work on this and hope it won't be something I just put away for later.  
> I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I will.

**Ross' POV**

 

I  —  I can't  like these two men sitting in front of me. I've known Trott and Smith for years, why has this come up now? Sure I find them attractive people, but liking them, that's just absurd.

We are out eating lunch before we had to go back to the office to edit the rest of our videos. I stared moving my straw around my water to the point where it was creating a mini hurricane in my drink. 

"Ross, mate you okay? You don't seem very talkative today?" Smith asked with a look of confusion. 

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what we have to edit when we get back," I said, slightly tightening my grip on my straw. 

Of course, that was a _**lie**_ , I was thinking about my newfound feelings for my friendrs. I mean I would kind of understand if I liked one of them, but both? Could that really ever happen? 

**Trott's POV**

I was talking to Smith about the channel when I stole a glance at Ross who was just absentmindedly stirring his straw around his drink. 

When Smith noticed he looked away and asked, "Ross, mate you okay? You don't seem very talkative today?" 

To which he replied, "Oh, I'm just thinking about what we have to edit when we get back." But I saw it, it was very subtle but he tightened the grip on his straw and then went back to stirring it, Smith looked back and just shrugged, "I'm going to the loo," he said. He got up and walked away leaving me to my own thoughts.

Okay, the truth is that I like Smith and Ross, I have for a while now. But I just pushed my feelings away because I knew they would never return them. We could all never be in a relationship. But, that doesn't mean I can't drool over how attractive they are.

**Smith's POV**

Well, here I am in the toilets with a boner supplied by my two friends. I have just found these new feelings for my friends and I've been reacting to it aggressively. 

I moved my hand through my hair attempting to calm myself. After a few deep breaths, I eventually calmed myself down.

I took one last breath and went back to our table. "What took you so long? Were you jacking to Ol' Trotty and Ross over here," Trott grinned. 

I blushed, Trott looked at me with a confused look but I recovered quickly, "Of course mate, gotta do it before we get back to the office, you know how noisy I am." 

"Speaking of which, we should be heading back now," Trott said while looking down at his watch. Ross mumbled something and got up, surprised that he was still holding his straw he quickly threw it in the trash. 

I gave him a pat on his shoulder, he looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled weakly. We headed back to the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Let's hope that you'll stick around for the next one
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
